Glee's Unfinished Gossip Girl Works
by gleechild
Summary: Drabbles, unfinished musings, of stories that I started but never have or WILL finish. A little fall cleaning is in order. Mostly Chuck point of view. Open-Ended.
1. Worthless

These are a collection of _unfinished_ works by me. A few times in the past year I've begun to write something that just never took shape or form, but I wanted to post them onto my archive to keep all my fics together. There might be a slim (and I do mean _very very_ slim) chance of me finishing one of these, BUT, I wouldn't have posted them here in the first place if I ever thought that possibility would actually come to fruitation.

Each work has an author's note that follows explaining my thoughts at the time and why I decided to even attempt these in the first place. Sorry if you think this is weird, just ignore them if that's the case. ;) I won't mind. :D XOXO Sharon

* * *

**Created:** December 8, 2007, 6:57am

**Written: **after High Society, based on Victor, Victrola

**Tenatively Titled: **_Worthless_

* * *

Worthless. What really is worth anyway? To most people in Chuck Bass' world, your worth is your money. But to Chuck Bass himself money doesn't cut it. Sure, he enjoyed his money to the fullest extent. He enjoyed his liquor, his parties, and his women. He enjoyed scandal and drama. He found it all very exciting.

The thing is, no one ever asked him why. Well, maybe they had—his father for instance. But he always gave his answer with a mischievous smirk, "Because I can."

That's not the real reason. In fact, no one—not Nathaniel, not Blair—had ever known what Chuck was thinking.

Worthless—we're back to that again. What does Chuck base worth on? Well, the answer lies with his father. Bart Bass spent years showing disapproval to Chuck. Everything Chuck did, nothing was ever good enough. He constantly compared Chuck to himself. Bart was a self-made man. He built his fortune from pennies. Chuck didn't work hard enough—especially not as hard as Bart had to work as a boy.

Chuck had resigned himself long ago to the fact that in his father's eyes he would always be worthless. Instead of continuing to search for that approval, he gave up and just became the most worthless human being possible. Why deny who you are, hmm?

The alcohol made him forget anything in life that was real. And who doesn't enjoy a good party? The women, well, they were truly something. Women were just as worthless as he. His opinion was slightly bias—he knew that. After all, his mother was a slut. His father kicked her out when he was ten. Evidently, she slept around—a lot. His father never remarried, but he saw all the women on his father's arm. All these women lining up to prove to his father just how worthless they were too.

None of the women lasted more than a night. His father had more important things to do than to worry about women. He went and he took and then he forgot. Chuck saw all this and he believed it. He believed all women were worthless—well almost all women. There was one that he found to be an exception to the rule.

Blair Waldorf. He had known her about as long as he had known Nathaniel. They went to school together, they grew up together; their lives revolved around each other. Blair and Nathaniel were his best friends in the world.

Maybe it was because he knew her before he was old enough to understand about worth. Maybe it was because he recognized from the beginning that she was different from every other girl. Whatever the reason, he felt like he wasn't too horrible of a person if Blair was willing to be his friend. He felt the same way about Nathanial.

In all the years that he knew Blair, he never once thought about her in any sexual way. He always knew that she belonged to Nathanial. He never once questioned it. He was always supportive and helpful to both of them. He would do anything for them because of this giant pedestal he had put them on in his mind.

When Blair showed up alone at Victrola that night, he was genuinely distressed to find out about Blair and Nathanial breaking up. He wanted to find out what happened so he could try to fix it. She wouldn't talk to him about it though. Instead she decided to let loose and have a little fun.

He almost wished she hadn't, because it was while he was standing there watching her do a little strip tease that he realized something fascinating. He realized that with everything she did—following society's dictates, everything her parents said to do—she was always dignified and intelligent. She was the perfect lady. She was also extremely hot and sexy. Even as she stood up there dancing, she was every inch the woman she is every day. Her performing didn't take away from her worth or make her seem slutty—nothing could ever do that.

The thought was disquieting. He found himself admiring her while she danced in front of and flirted with the crowd. He felt even more drawn to her. It was almost intoxicating to him. He never felt this way before and he didn't know what he was feeling.

Eventually they were in his limo. They were both a little buzzed from the alcohol. He looked at her and couldn't help himself. "You were amazing up there," he whispered.

She looked at him with her beautiful eyes so wide. He was ready to just leave it at that. The limo would drop her off; he'd go home, go to sleep, and completely forget about ever being attracted to Blair.

Then she started moving. She scooted over toward him and leaned forward to kiss him. It was a brief, but oh-so-hot, kiss. He pulled back, startled. She was looking deep into his eyes almost begging him for something she couldn't name. He really wanted to give her anything she wanted, but she wasn't like any other woman he'd been with. He found himself asking a question he had never asked before, "Are you sure?"

She leaned forward to kiss him again. That was all the answer he needed.

Love was not something he understood very well. The only person he loved was Nathaniel—like a brother. He didn't understand fairy tales and he didn't understand why men got married and spent their entire lives with one woman...

* * *

_Unfinished._

* * *

This was actually the very first thing I _ever_ wrote from Chuck's point of view (hence, there might be some tense problems). The first thing I ever wrote for Gossip Girl was actually from Nate's point of view ie: Karma, Chapter 1. This was very helpful in psychoanalyzing Chuck, but I ultimately abandoned this inside look at him because I felt like an idiot for attempting to write something with backstory that I did not know--like what happened to his mother.


	2. First Date

**Created: **April 28, 2008, 1:53am.

**Written:** after The Blair Bitch Project aired, but based on the family life of the Bass' before Chuck was kicked out

**Tenatively** (and Horribly) **Titled:** _First Date_

* * *

"That's so great!" Serena exclaimed into her phone. She left the living room and made her way to her bedroom to get some privacy.

Of course, that didn't matter to Chuck. One of the joys of having a new family was constantly driving his sister insane—that included listening in on her private conversations.

He waited a moment before following her, lurking at the bedroom door.

"How did this happen? I want details!" Serena demanded, a smile in her voice.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished they didn't have cell phones. Then he could stealthily pick up another extension and hear the details him self. He was about to walk away, disappointed that the person Serena was talking to would be doing the most talking, when Serena's next words gave him pause.

"_Soooo_," Serena said mischievously, "where is he taking you, B?"

Chuck froze. He was used to gathering small bits of information about Blair through some of these private conversations, but this was the first time a guy was mentioned.

"_Oooh_," Serena cooed, encouraging, "tell me more! Like I said, I want details!"

Chuck shifted. Part of him wanted to go away, but another part couldn't tear him self away if he tried.

"Yes, yes, adorable," Serena said gleefully, "what's his name?"

"Uh huh," Serena went on. "Okay, okay," she said as if Blair was trying to get off the phone. "Get ready, go, have fun! And you better call me later!"

Chuck was getting impatient and a little anxious.

Blair was going on a date. The guy was obviously good looking. And Serena approved. That was all he'd managed to get out of this eavesdropping session. He knew he'd probably hear all about it on Gossip Girl soon, but part of him just wanted to know _now_.

Who was this guy?

* * *

_Unfinished._

* * *

I got this weird urge to write a story where Chuck overheard a conversation between Serena and Blair via Serena's end about Blair seeing some other guy. I attempted two different versions of the "phone call" thing, as you will see by "Unfinished, Chapter 3". Once again, these stories are only ancient archived drabbles that I have felt no urge to finish but wanted to post onto my archive. These will more than likely _not_ be finished. ;)


	3. Untitled

**Created: **April 26, 2008. 1:03PM

**Written: **after The Blair Bitch Project

**Tenatively Titled**: Untitled

* * *

"Where _are_ you?" Serena said, trying to keep her voice down.

Chuck's ears perked up at the sound of his 'sister' whispering. Nothing could have caught his attention more than her trying to keep something from him.

"Vague much?" Serena said sarcastically.

Chuck wondered who she was talking to. There was some silence as the person on the other end of the phone line spoke for a moment.

"You know I can't," Serena said softly. "Not that I don't want to join you, but you know…"

Chuck knew exactly what she wasn't saying. Serena was trying to hide-out from Georgina and didn't want to be caught unawares.

After listening for a moment more, Serena's eyes flickered over to Chuck. He must have been sitting too still because the next thing he knew she was standing up and leaving the room. He waited half a second before following her. He loved eavesdropping on her private conversations. It was usually the highlight of his day…

…unless she was talking to Blair, of course.

"What's wrong with you?" Serena whispered again even though she was in her room.

Chuck listened from the doorway, off to the side.

"You're not making any sense," she muttered. "Are you drunk?"

Chuck wondered which one of Serena's friends was getting a little tipsy. This could turn out to be gossip worthy. He thought and tried to remember if any parties were happening tonight, but he was drawing a blank.

"Well, you certainly sound like you are," she answered. She listened for a moment, a confused expression on her face.

"Who's that?" she asked after hearing another voice in the noisy background.

"Oookay, I think it's time for you to go home," she insisted.

Chuck just waited, still curious about the identity of the caller.

"I'm serious!" Serena insisted. "I can't come get you because you don't seem to know where you're at. Ask someone and I'll take a limo to pick you up. Or just walk outside and hail a cab!"

Chuck smirked knowingly. Apparently Serena thought her friend was in over her head or else she wouldn't even contemplate leaving the house.

"Damn it Blair, you don't even know him!" Serena finally snapped into the phone. "Where _are_ you?"

Chuck's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't expecting that. He knew that Blair was having trouble at school and things weren't going too smoothly. He'd heard something about a visit to Butter, sitting alone. Had she decided to go to a party alone too? And who was this guy Serena was talking about? Did Blair have a date or something?

"No, no, don't you dare hang up on me!" Serena said into the phone. "Blair!"

Chuck waited, wondering what would happen next.

There were a few moments of silence and a beeping noise. Chuck assumed Serena was trying to call Blair back.

Then he heard a thump against the door his head was resting on, making him jump. He realized that she had thrown her phone.

He peeked around the door and saw her going through drawers, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. He would have laughed that she owned something so generic and unflattering if he wasn't worried.

"What's going on?" he finally asked.

Serena slammed a drawer shut and looked up at him with a glare.

"I don't have time for you, Chuck," Serena muttered. "Just get lost." She went into her bathroom making sure to lock the door lest he barge in. She changed quickly. When she came back out, she found that he hadn't gotten as lost as quickly as she would have liked.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," he responded. He would have laughed at her appearance if the situation had been different. She had her hair plastered back from her face, pulled into a tight bun. She wasn't wearing any makeup either. He would have walked by her without a second glance if he didn't know her so well.

"You know, some day you need to learn how to mind your own business," she snapped. She grabbed her phone off the floor and stuffed it in her pocket before grabbing some cash and a card out of her purse and slipping them in her jeans too. She wasn't going to take a purse; she wasn't even going to take a limo. She was taking a cab and going to try to stay as incognito as possible.

"Well, I'm currently minding yours, so I repeat. What's going on?" he asked again.

"What's going on?" Serena turned on him, her eyes flashing. She was getting more and more ticked off and him being there was the perfect catalyst to make her explode. "What's going on is that in trying to hide out from a crazy blast from the past I've inadvertently left my best friend to her own devices which apparently means that she's willing to go out and hook up with a random stranger because that's what everyone now _expects_ of her—thanks to _you,_ of course!"

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," he defended, trying to hide the fact that the thought of Blair with anyone else was doing crazy things to his insides.

"Funny, that's what _she_ said," Serena snapped. She left the room and headed down the stairs, trying to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

"So, where are we going?" Chuck asked, deliberately leaving out the part where he asked if he could tag along. He was Chuck Bass, he went wherever he wanted and he didn't "tag" along.

"_Get lost_, Chuck," Serena spat out his name. She was getting tired of saying his name. She'd said that word more times in one week than she'd ever said in her life.

Chuck just shrugged and kept following her into the elevator. She tried to push him out, but the doors wouldn't close fast enough. Plus, he was too strong, so she ended up having to ride the damn elevator down with him.

"I got the impression that Blair didn't tell you where she was," Chuck said, still wondering where they were supposed to be going if Serena had no idea.

Serena was silent for so long Chuck didn't think she would ever respond.

Finally, she did. "She didn't. I just happened to get Gossip Girl's latest post right after Blair hung up on me." Then she remained silent again.

Chuck reached in his pocket for his own phone. He went straight to his favorite website and checked out the latest blog. Then he winced. There was a picture of Blair sitting on some guy's lap on a couch—it wasn't anyone Chuck knew.

The post read: **Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Looks like the Upper East Side has a new bad girl in training. But where is our former bad girl, S, to show B the ropes? Ever since G hit town, S has been MIA. Could that be why former Queen B is abandoning her good girl ways? Sources say B didn't have a good day at school without her BFF by her side. B, we're watching to see what… or **_**who**_**… you do next. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl**

He managed to swallow around the lump in his throat. He fought down the weird flashes coursing through him—he refused to think of them as jealousy. He had successfully put her out of his head, and his heart. There was no other reason that he was going with Serena than to… well, to snoop. He wasn't going to protect Blair, and he certainly wasn't going to protect Serena.

"So, how does this tell you where she is?" Chuck said as he snapped his phone shut, keeping his expression completely blank.

"I recognize the painting in the background," Serena finally responded.

"Well, then you know where she is," Chuck said. "Why do you look like you're going to a funeral?"

"Because that's Georgina's," Serena whispered.

* * *

"G! I'm having so much fun," Blair said, laughing as the guy next to her buried his head into her neck and kissed the skin.

"I see," Georgina said with a laugh. She'd seen a lot. Like how Blair was slightly intoxicated but not nearly enough for a Georgina party. She also knew that B had been on the phone with Serena earlier, but hadn't wanted to tell her where she was at.

Georgina had been disappointed. She wanted Serena to come out and play. So she decided to snap a picture of Blair, miss former virgin queen, getting it on with Zach. She knew Serena would recognize the painting in the background.

She wondered if Serena would think she could sneak in and leave with Blair undetected. That would definitely be amusing to see.

About as amusing as seeing Blair acting the way she currently was. Blair hadn't consumed nearly enough alcohol to be giving Zach the attention she was, so Georgina could only assume that Blair was either very much into the guy, _or_ Gossip Girl was correct in her assumption that Blair wanted to be the new bad girl.

She watched Blair get to her feet and tug Zach along down a hall. She grinned to herself before turning her attention back to the rest of her guests. Blair Waldorf had just dragged a boy into one of the guest rooms. Now if that wasn't news and entertainment, she didn't know what was.

_Unfinished._

* * *

Remember I said that I had a small urge to write an eavesdropping conversation fic? This was my second attempt (though I think I created this one first... it was just longer and prettier, so I put it up third).

Please note that I wrote this _before_ Georgina showed up. I wrote this with an assumption that Blair and Georgina might have gotten along before Serena and Georgina split town. I hadn't seen the Paley Fest interview part at the time that indicated that Blair was afraid of Georgina... which totally doesn't make sense, but oh well? :shrug: I also wrote this based on the assumption that Georgina actually had a house in town and was not staying in a hotel room.

Ultimately, I just decided that there was no way Blair Waldorf was going to turn into a whore just because everyone labelled her as one. It was too OOC and I couldn't bear to finish it--and didn't really want to post it. I mainly wrote this and 'Unfinished: First Date' because I was still reeling from 'A Thin Line' and I wanted some payback for Chuck.

Also, I thought that some of this might have hit a little close to 'Lost' (minus the rape, of course), and I wanted to get away from another tragic with sex involved story.


End file.
